


Need 200 Dollar Hair Cut

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, butt plug, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Catching up on putting fic from tumblr up here.This is a gift from last year for pumpkin pillars a good friend, and big help in my journey to adapting to my disabilities.She had asked for Vasquez menacing Rhys and I delivered.





	Need 200 Dollar Hair Cut

“Look I get it Vasquez, you think I’m hot. I mean you’d have to be blind not to notice.”

“I mean look at my hair.” Rhys ran a hand through his hair to bring more attention to it. “But you see that’s the problem, Vasquez.”

“Problem?” Vasquez was confused, as if he had never been properly turned down before.

“Come on it’s obvious.” With a sigh Rhys shook his head with false sympathy. “I don’t date guys who don’t get hair cuts that cost less than 200 dollars. I mean where do you go? Some black market salon in a dark alley?”

***

As Rhys struggled in the ropes tying him to the bed he couldn’t help but think he should have let Vasquez down a little gentler. Then maybe he wouldn’t be in this predicament.

At least Rhys thought Vasquez was to blame for this. He couldn’t think of anyone else who would hire goons to kidnap him, strip him, and tie him to a bed. Especially anyone who would pay for goons so cheap as to tie him up in cotton rope so tight it chafed.

The knots just got smaller the more Rhys struggled, and he growled in annoyance as he tugged harder and harder. Unsure what to do Rhys bit into the cotton rope, only to pull away and spit. It tasted like cheap dye.

He didn’t notice the door opening until it shut sharply. “I see you are still as spunky as ever.”

Rhys curled up to hopefully hide his privates with his long legs, and looked over his shoulder at Vasquez. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or disgusted that his guess was right, but chose instead to be appalled by the man’s horrible smoking jacket.

The jacket was red velvet with paisley embroidered all over them, and had golden yellow velvet lapels. Then there was his smoking cap which was the same red velvet to match, but the branches and flowers embroidered just added too much and was topped with a glittering gold tassel. Rhys was just dismayed looking at Vasquez, who looked like he was trying to look like the epitome of cool from 1940, but just failed by being Vasquezy.

“God you look even more like a douche at home.” Rhys said without thinking of any consequences.

Vasquez’s hand smacked on Rhys’ ass hard enough to make his whole body jolt. Hissing Rhys growled at Vasquez only to squeak when he squeezed his ass hard.

“Yep plenty of spirit, Rhys.” Vasquez didn’t look as pissed off as he should, but instead looked proud of himself. “I can’t wait to break it out of you.”

Cold swept through Rhys, and he curled up even tighter on himself even as he tried to keep an eye on Vasquez. “Look I don’t care what you think you are doing. You are going to… Hey stop-!”

He felt one of Vasquez’s thick fingers force its way up into Rhys, and his cheeks burned hot as he squirmed away. Vasquez didn’t seem to mind, but just sat next to Rhys holding him down with one hand on his hip.

Cold fingers pushed into Rhys ass and he tensed up and hissed. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Assquez! You let me go now and I won’t, I won’t.”

Rhys whined low in this throat and arched away from Vasquez’s, and blinked back the wetness in his eyes.

Vasquez held Rhys’ cheeks apart, and rubbed the narrow end of a butt plug against the bud before pushing with a constant steady pressure.

Rhys hated how he opened up instinctively, breathing hard through his nose as he couldn’t continue with his righteous tirade. He should be yelling more at Vasquez. Fighting and kicking, and not just laying there and panting as the plug spread him open slowly filling him the way he liked.

Vasquez smacked the butt plug sending a jolt of pleasure through Rhys, and Hugo laughed deep and rich. “That’s more like it, Rhys.”


End file.
